Homeless Emperor
The following section contains Webcomic spoilers. You have been warned manga-only readers. Homeless Emperor '(ホームレス帝, ''Hōmuresu Tei) was one of the few Dragon monsters in the Monster Association, Appearance Personality Homeless Emperor has a messiah complex, believing it is his duty to exterminate humanity in order to save the planet and bring balance to nature. He is also rather arrogant, believing that he alone is capable of killing all the S-Class heroes and smugly taunts Zombieman during their battle. History Homeless Emperor was once a common tramp who encountered a mysterious divine entity, which he claims being "God", that gave him the incredible power of summoning energy spheres similar to little suns which explode at the first contact and create huge and flaming bursts. After receiving this power and after a long talk with "God", he ended up to desire the eradication of all humanity from Earth to fulfill his "divine task". Plot Human Monster Saga Monster Association Arc During the attack at the Monster Association headquarters, he encountered Zombieman and gave him big troubles, since he blasted him many times until the regeneration capability of the hero could no longer keep up. Moments later, Tatsumaki flipped and smashed the headquarter and Homeless Emperor emerged from the ruins by himself, ganging up with the other high members of the Monster Association against Tatsumaki; he tried then to hit the skilled esper with a full-power attack, but Tatsumaki shielded herself with her powers and took no damage, much to Homeless Emperor's surprise. When Bang joined the fight and started to slaughter every monsters on his way, Psykos contained him with her psychic ability and Homeless Emperor defeated him with a powerful and concentrated blast. Moments later, when King showed himself, he tried to face him together with Psykos, Evil Natural Water and Black Sperm; Homeless Emperor tried then to make the first move, but when he was about to attack, King advised him that, since the headquarter was reduced to ruins, he has to pay attention to the loose rocks around him in order to not fall. Homeless Emperor took it as a metaphoric way to say that he's powerless against King and even in a four on one fight would be no problem for King. All of this thought left Homeless Emperor in a state of shock. The other monsters also are hesitant to attack King and eventually Fubuki comes. Fubuki begins taking on Psykos, so Homeless Emperor decides to take the initiative on attacking King once again. When he was still thinking about a way to properly attack the "most powerful man on Earth", Zombieman catches him by surprise by attacking him from behind, and then putting himself between Homeless Emperor and Homeless Emperor's beams, thus making it impossible for Homeless Emperor to his beams against Zombieman without getting involved himself. The hero then started an interrogation to understand the nature of the monster's powers, but before Homeless Emperor could say anything, he is killed by the same mysterious entity which gave him his powers. Abilities & Powers As a high-ranked member and a Dragon-level Mysterious Being of the Monster Association, Homeless Emperor is an extremely powerful being. Even though he's decently fast and possesses a hugely destructive power, Homeless Emperor is not suited for close quarters combat since his body is that of a regular person. Physical Abilities '''Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Homeless Emperor possesses increased speed and reflexes, being able to quickly react and dodge attacks. Supernatural Abilities Energy Projection: Homeless Emperor is able to summon energy spheres which are similar to miniature suns capable of great destruction. These spheres explode upon contact. He is also shown to be able to use the energy and blast it from his fingertips. Webcomic and Manga Differences Major Battles *Homeless Emperor vs Zombieman *Homeless Emperor, Black Sperm, Psykos, Gums, Evil Natural Water, Fuhrer Ugly vs Tatsumaki Quotes Trivia References Navigation Category:Mysterious Being Category:Dragon Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Monster Association